


Инструкция

by R2R



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абвении, собираясь покидать мир, оставляют его населению пользовательский мануал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инструкция

_Он знает только, что они слепили мир сикось-накось и куда-то свалили, а его бросили разгребать, не оставив инструкций.  
 **Ольга Чигиринская**_

  
  
\- Знач, так, - сказал Анэм, - ты, Унд, возьми у Лита каменюку побольше и поровнее. И дайте кто-нибудь Астрапу зубило. Он будет записывать.   
\- Почему это я буду записывать? - удивился Астрап.   
\- У тебя почерк самый разборчивый.   
\- Тут, скорее, подошёл бы неразборчивый, - заметил Унд.   
\- Не лезь, - отмахнулся Анэм. - Знач, так, Астрап, пиши - пункт первый.   
\- П-е-р-в-ы-й. Уф. А обязательно на камне писать?   
\- Нет. Можно на воде. Но недолговечно. Лит, я правильно говорю?   
\- Правильно, - прогудел абвений.   
\- Ну вот. Пиши, Астрап.   
\- Чего писать-то?   
Все задумались.   
\- "Главное, поганцы, на крови не клянитесь. А то будет плохо", - предложил Унд.   
\- Так вот сразу?   
\- Конечно. Это же самое важное!   
\- Нет, так нельзя, - объявил Анэм. - Я своих знаю. Если написать "нельзя, строго запрещается" и не написать, почему нельзя, они сразу проверять полезут. Давайте напишем всё наоборот. И что это строго обязательно.   
\- Так что я пишу? "На крови" я написал, а дальше?   
\- "Клянитесь", - подсказал Унд. - "Обязательно".   
\- Погоди, - вмешался Лит. - Ты ж говорил, нельзя.   
\- Ну, - Анэм покосился на него. - Да, кажется, действительно нельзя. Твои же это примут как руководство к действиям. Астрап, не пиши пока. Подумаем.   
\- Давайте напишем правду, - сказал Унд. - "Клясться на крови можно, но если соврать - вылезет Зверь и всех съест".   
\- Точно! Астрап, зачёркивай!   
\- Всё?   
\- Поганцев оставь.   
\- Н-о е-с-л-и с-о-в-р-а-т-ь... Зверя будем рисовать?   
\- А как же. Для наглядности.   
\- Астрап, ты пока рисуй. А мы думаем дальше.   
\- И раз в 400 лет...   
\- Ага. Астрап, пиши.   
\- Вас ждёт большой...   
\- Астрап, не пиши.   
\- Почему это? Пусть пишет. Они должны знать правду.   
\- Анэм. Это же некуртуазно.   
\- Да? Ну ладно, замени чем-нибудь.   
\- Бздям.   
\- Не.   
\- Шмяк.   
\- Грох.   
\- Ба-бах.   
\- Хрясь.   
\- Короче, пиши - Великий Излом.   
\- Понял. Пишу.   
\- Та-ак, а эт-то что такое?   
\- Как - что? Зверь.   
\- Это Зверь, который вылезет и всех сожрёт? Да они раньше все помрут. От смеха.   
\- Чего это - от смеха? Сам тогда и рисуй.   
\- Ну зачем ты ему нарисовал лошадиные головы на куриных ногах?   
\- Это вороньи.   
\- Вороньи! Ты бы ещё дельфиньи нарисовал, абвений! Белая ласточка, понял-нет? В крайнем случае, стрекоза.   
\- Если я ему стрекозьи ноги нарисую...   
\- ...То все точно со смеху помрут...   
\- Унд, не лезь. То оно грохнется.   
\- Тут-то и будет Великий Тыдыщ.   
\- Излом. Мы же договорились.   
\- То есть, Излом. Спасибо, Лит.   
\- Я не понял, мне чьи ноги рисовать?   
\- Да хоть свои.   
Астрап посмотрел на свои ноги. Потом на камень. Потом на зубило.   
\- А может, ну их? Пусть так останется?   
\- Тогда хоть хвост пририсуй. Для устойчивости.   
\- ...Кабаний...   
\- Унд, не лезь.   
\- Могу дельфиний пририсовать.   
\- Лучше щупальца пририсуй. И внушительно, и устойчиво.   
\- Ага, а от Лита тогда что? Рога, копыта? Я серьёзно, между прочим.   
\- Вот эти две головы переделай в медвежьи.   
\- Ладно.   
\- Что-то они на медвежьи не очень похожи.   
\- Ну, пусть будут кабаньи. Лит, ты не против? Он не против. Рисуй, Астрап.


End file.
